


Behind the world

by ljummen (Vendelin)



Series: Tumblr prompts [6]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst with a Happy Ending, Concussions, Getting Together, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 23:36:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15035786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vendelin/pseuds/ljummen
Summary: Geno takes a hit to the boards against Caps and he aches all over when he finally gets home that night. Concussion, the doctors said. Fuck. He doesn’t have time for a concussion. Especially not when Sid isn’t talking to him.





	Behind the world

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was first posted on [tumblr](http://ljummen.tumblr.com/post/174216336445/sidgeno-32-and-97). It was written for the fanfiction trope mash-up. 
> 
> _Anonymous_ prompted: Pregnancy Fic + Time Travel

Geno takes a hit to the boards against Caps and he aches all over when he finally gets home that night. Concussion, the doctors said. Fuck. He doesn’t have time for a concussion. Especially not when Sid isn’t talking to him. 

They had sex a month ago and since then, everything has been weird. Sid had been gone the next day, and Geno has no idea what he did wrong. 

He checks his phone just as he crawls into bed. He should text the guys and his family, just to let them know he’s okay. On some level, at least. 

To his surprise, there’s a text from Sid waiting for him. 

**> I heard that it’s a concussion. I’m sorry. Let me know if I can do anything for you. **

Geno swears under his breath. There’s a lot of things Sid could do for him. For example stop texting him polite texts the same way he would’ve anyone else on the team. To someone who’s dick he didn’t suck four weeks ago, and then spread his legs for. Geno still thinks about that all the time. 

He’s been in love with Sid for  _years_ , and a month ago he really thought it was them. Just like he’s wanted for so long. Clearly not. 

Locking his phone without replying, Geno puts it on his bedside table and falls asleep. He wakes briefly at some point during the night, convinced that there’s someone in bed with him, but he’s too exhausted to check before he’s asleep again. 

He wakes to soft sunlight and fingers trailing the knobs of his spine. There’s a kiss to his neck. Geno smiles to himself, eyes still closed. His head is so much better already. 

“How’s your head?” Sid asks, a little sleepy still, mostly speaking into the skin on Geno’s shoulder.

* * *

 

Oh, so he’s dreaming then. That’s fine. 

“Good,” Geno says, because here, he’s got no indication of headache or bruised ribs. He’s just content. 

“It’s the second time this season,” Sid complains and Geno can hear him roll over. “I worry. Concussions are serious.”

“I know,” Geno says. “You have more concussion than me. You still here.”

“That’s not how it works.” 

When Geno looks over his shoulder, Sid is smiling. It’s a smile Geno hasn’t seen before, and he’s been thinking that he’s seen all of Sid’s smiles. This one is small, fond and a little frustrated at the same time. 

Here, in Geno’s dream, Sid is a little rounder in the face. It’s a good look on him. He turns over, pushing the hair from Sid’s forehead. It’s longer than it was the last time Geno saw him. Maybe his subconscious prefers Sid a few years back. He misses the curls sometimes, he does. Sid’s lips look a little puffier than usual, and that’s saying something. Geno traces them slowly with his thumb, and they feel so  _real_ under his touch. 

“Why are you looking at me like you’ve never seen me before?” Sid asks, smiling. 

“Forget sometimes how beautiful you are,” Geno says and closes his eyes when Sid giggles. Maybe this is a concussion symptom. But his chest hurts like it’s real. 

“Are you sure your head is okay?” Sid asks, scooting close. He’s wearing a frown when Geno opens his eyes again. 

“Sure,” Geno says. “Still little bit overwhelmed sometimes. I get to have you.” 

Sid makes a sound and kisses him then. Geno thinks for a second that he’s starting something, when Sid’s stomach rumbles and can’t help but snort. 

“So hungry already?” 

“I’m always hungry these days, you know that.” Sid sighs. “And it goes downhill fast from here.”

“Breakfast?” 

“You promised to make me breakfast every morning you’re home.” Sid smiles, happy and relaxed in a way that Geno can’t remember ever seeing him before. 

Then, Sid stretches and kicks off the duvet. 

Geno’s entire world stops. Because there, on Sid’s naked body, is something he’s never seen before, but still knows exactly what it is. A baby bump. Prominent enough that Sid probably can’t hide it under clothes anymore. 

His heart kickstarts in his chest, beating so fast that he’s dizzy within seconds.  _Wake up, wake up, wake up,_ he thinks. If he’s dreaming, then this is a nightmare. 

 _“_ What’s wrong?” Sid asks, clearly worried now. “We should go to the doctor, have them check your head.” 

“Yes”, Geno says because that should make the dream end. If he leaves this room, this house, the dream will end. 

“Okay, let me grab something to eat on the way there, and we’ll go.” 

It’s strange, finding all his usual clothes in the closet here, in his dream. Sid’s eating a banana and has the biggest sandwich Geno’s ever seen when he comes back upstairs a while later. He’s wearing clothes now, and the t-shirt is stretching over the bump in a way that makes Geno curl his hands to fists so that he doesn’t reach out to touch. 

“Come on, G,” Sid says and they walk through the house. Geno very much recognizes that it’s Sid’s, but it’s different now. There are things here that are Geno’s. Photos of his family, one of his knitted shirts slung over the back of a kitchen chair when they pass. His car is in the garage. There’s a stroller there, too. 

Geno’s eyes burn as he climbs into the SUV and for a second he thinks that he’s going to die, with the way his chest pulls tight and his breath so short and shallow. 

“Hey,” Sid says, voice gentle in a way Geno can’t remember ever hearing before. “Baby, it’s going to be okay.”

His hands are warm on Geno’s face, on his thigh and arm, rubbing som reassurance into his skin. 

They pull out of the garage, and Geno counts down until he’s going to wake up. But it doesn’t happen. Instead they make it all the way to the doctor’s office and Sid supervises the examinations like he’s some kind of expert. 

Geno loves him. 

“It all looks good,” the doctor says. Geno has already forgotten his name, but this isn’t real, so it doesn’t matter. “You just need rest.”

“He’s been weird all morning,” Sid says. “I think he had a panic attack in the car on the way here.” 

“Just scared for baby,” Geno tells them both, overwhelmed by the need to just get out of here. 

Sid makes him stay another fifteen minutes, but he pulls into the drive thru at McDonald’s and Geno crams six cheeseburgers. That’s better. 

He looks over at Sid, who looks mostly normal, but just as beautiful as always. 

Time passes at a pace that seems normal to Geno, and he doesn’t wake up even as they prepare dinner. It smells just as burnt as he thinks it would in real life, when Sid forgets the chicken in the oven. 

They order take out instead. 

Sid makes him go to bed early, and Geno expects to wake up to his normal self with a pounding head and aching bones. But instead he wakes to Sid grinding his ass against his dick, and Geno’s hand is spread out over his belly, like he’s been trying to cover as much of it as possible. 

“Is mine?” he asks bluntly. 

“What?” Sid asks, stilling. 

“Baby, is mine?” 

Sid sighs and rolls over on his back. “What is it with you and the second day after your concussions? The last time you asked me the very same question.” 

“Um.” Geno has no idea what Sid is talking about.

“You know, when I came by your house and told you I’m pregnant? You asked me the same question then.” 

“Sorry,” Geno says quietly. “I’m most lucky.” 

He closes his eyes when Sid kisses him again. If his concussed brain wants him to have this, he’s going to enjoy it to the best of his ability while he can. He sucks Sid’s dick before he goes down to make breakfast. Apparently he promised that a while back. It seems fair, since Sid is the one carrying his baby. 

As it turns out, Sid returns the blowjob favor after breakfast and then falls back asleep, curled on his side with a protective arm around his belly. Geno wishes he could take a picture and bring it back with him to the real world, whenever it’s time for him to go back. 

“Is yellow,” Geno comments a week later, when he sees the nursery for the first time. 

Sid rolls his eyes heavily. “Yeah, I don’t know why you were so set on yellow, but you went straight to it in the store. Afternoon light, what a fucking name for a color.” 

“I like,” Geno says and looks around the room. It’s across the hall from their bedroom, and the floor is covered in a soft, white carpet. There’s a crib and a mobile hanging over it, with little clouds and dogs and cats. He pulls Sid in and rubs a hand over his belly. Their baby is in there. 

He fucks Sid so gently that night, in a way he can’t remember ever fucking anyone before. It’s slow, and Sid grows louder and louder. Geno grits his teeth, keeps going until his entire body burns and his back is covered in sweat. When he finally comes, Sid kisses him through it. 

“I love you,” Sid whispers against his temple. 

“Love you.”

Geno wakes to his head throbbing and he rushes to the bathroom to throw up. He’s trembling, weak and clammy, when he holds onto the cold porcelain and throws up again. 

His bed is empty when he comes back to the bedroom. He’s in the wrong house. His own house. Still, he stumbles his way through every room to make sure that Sid isn’t there. 

But he’s alone. 

Sinking down in his staircase, Geno clutches his stomach and curls in on himself. He needs his brain checked up, clearly. There’s something very fucking wrong with him. 

And still, it feels so real. He can almost feel Sid’s skin under his fingertips and the faint movements of their baby beneath his palm. 

Geno doesn’t remember for how long he cries, but he calls Gonch and asks him to take him to the doctor. He needs his head checked up. 

But there’s nothing more wrong with him today than it was yesterday. So apparently Geno has just had a really long, painful dream that makes no sense. That makes him double over whenever he thinks of it. It’s like he’s lost a family that wasn’t even really his. But it felt real. 

He wakes early the next morning by his doorbell ringing over and over again. For a while he tries to ignore it, but it doesn’t stop. So he drags himself downstairs, feeling even shittier than he did yesterday, and opens the door. 

Sid’s standing on the other side, out of breath and eyes wide. He stares at Geno. 

“Is this a bad time?” he asks. 

Fuck the universe. It’s always going to be a bad time when it comes to Sid from now on. Geno can’t even see him without seeing him pregnant and happy.  _Their baby._

“Yes.”

Sid bites his lip. “I—I’ll leave as soon as I’ve told you—I have to tell you something.”

Geno’s heart leaps in his chest before his brain gets a chance to register what’s happening. But there, in Sid’s outstretched hand is a pregnancy test. 

Geno doesn’t even have to look at it to know what it says. 

A few months later they’re in the paint store to pick out a color for the nursery. Sid is cranky and annoyed, because Geno has dragged him to four stores now.

“You have yellow color call  _afternoon light_?” he asks the first employee he sees. 

“What a fucking name for a color,” Sid grumbles behind him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come hang out with me on [tumblr](http://ljummen.tumblr.com)!


End file.
